freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are in Love
We Are in Love was performed by Trixie Lulamoon, Blueberry Cake and Captain Planet in Minecraft Dimensions Animated Shorts. It is Trixie and Planet's first song, and the song to have no rhyming rhythm. It focuses on Trixie and Planet's relationship, much to Blueberry Cake's annoyance, where Planet all against it while Trixie is for all it. Plot The animated short begins with Trixie Lulamoon who was romantically skipping to Blueberry Cake's brother, Captain Planet, who was a little busy. For her love for him and each other has grown so very strong, much to Planet's dismay and then, she romantically hold him to fountain, causing them to splash. With Planet being chased by cupids, and notices Trixie, who tapped his phone lines. Planet said that Trixie's been romantically driving him crazy, which made him go to Camp Everfree and sees Trixie here. As Planet draws his weapon, The Royal Banana Keyblade, thinking he should get restraining order on Trixie, she gave him a Revenge of Tirek trading card pack, telling him that restraining orders are hard to enforce. Planet sees Trixie outside at his house, who was holding a boombox in the air, as Blueberry Cake's fashionista friends, Rose Heart and Aqua Blossom sees her, causing the two ran inside to Rarity's house, as Trixie stated his neighbors are weird. Planet tried to keep the shades drawn and failed (Because, Trixie watches him from the chimney), Tails made him installed an alarm system with motion beam detectors and Trixie has the code, as she scared Tails. As Planet ran into closet giving Trixie just five minutes and sees her, thinking that was five minutes. As Blueberry Cake sees her brother panicking, as he locked the door shut and sees all of Trixie's stuff, Blueberry asks Trixie, that she just moved in with her and she said yes, she did moved in with her, much to her annoyance, but then, Planet reaches his breakpoint, that he and Trixie are not in love. As the song ends, Trixie said to her boyfriend, "That was our first love song!", causing him to facepalm in disgust, ending the short. Cast/Characters * Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon * David Mongar: Captain Planet * Eva Tavares: Blueberry Cake * Aqua Blossom (cameo) * Rose Heart (cameo) * Miles "Tails" Prower (cameo) Transcript/Lyrics :Lulamoon ::Been thinking for a while and there's something I gotta tell you :Captain Planet: I'm little busy, Trixie. :Lulamoon ::Been thinking that our love for each other has grown so very strong :Captain Planet: Love? Wait... :Lulamoon ::It's plain to see we're building our worlds together :Captain Planet: Uhh, back up for a minute! :Lulamoon ::I'm looking in your eyes right now and I can tell you feel the same :Captain Planet: You're choking me! :Chorus ::We are in love :Lulamoon ::I am so in love today :Chorus ::We are in love :Planet ::I think I'm gonna run away :Chorus ::We are in love :Planet ::Did you tap my phone lines? :Chorus ::We are in love :Lulamoon ::Yes, I tapped your phone lines :Planet ::I won't lie, you're a very pretty lady :Trixie Lulamoon: You think I'm pretty?! :Planet ::But you're crazy, crazy, crazy ::You make me want to go to Camp Everfree :Trixie Lulamoon: I'll go with you, Lancie! :Planet ::You know I'm thinking I should get a restraining order :Trixie Lulamoon: Those are so hard to enforce! :Planet ::'Cause you were standing outside my house, every night this week :Trixie Lulamoon: Your neighbors are weird! :Planet ::You're the reason that I have to keep the shades drawn :Trixie Lulamoon: I'll watch you through the chimney! :Planet ::Tails' installed an alarm system, with motion beam detectors :Trixie Lulamoon: I have the code! :Chorus ::We are in love :Planet ::Give me just five minutes! :Chorus ::We are in love :Lulamoon ::I think that was five minutes! :Chorus ::We are in love :Cake ::Did you just move in with me? :Chorus ::We are in love :Lulamoon ::Yes, I just moved in with you :Chorus ::We are in love :Planet ::No, we're no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ot! :Captain Planet: panting I can't take this! screams :Trixie Lulamoon: That was our first love song! :Captain Planet: Ugh! palm Trivia * The "We Are In Love" song was from the Cartoon Network animated series, The Looney Tunes Show, in the episode "Peel of Fortune". * Captain Planet became Trixie Lulamoon's boyfriend, after the events of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and it ultimately drove him crazy. * It is revealed that Trixie Lulamoon is Blueberry Cake's annoyance. ** Trixie Lulamoon is also Mario, Sonic and Cherry Crash's annoyance. * The animated short takes place after episode 3. References * The Looney Tunes Show - It was Trixie and Planet's first love song, in the episode of the show, Peel of Fortune in the musical segment, Merrie-Melodies, it was Lola and Bugs' first love song, where Bugs is all against it while Lola is all for it. * Say Anything... - Trixie holds a boombox in the air, in the movie, Say Anything..., Lloyd Dobber (portrayed by John Cusack) holds a boombox in the air while playing the song In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Shorts Category:Songs Category:Transcripts Category:Minecraft Dimensions Animated Shorts Category:Crossover Songs Category:Heroes' Songs